Tron: Complications
by TYZO300
Summary: Just an alternate ending to the episode ISOLATED. What if Beck saved Paige first. BeckXPaige


Disclaimer: I do not own the Tron franchise and/or its characters.

Summary: What would happen if Beck was able to save her before the military did.

* * *

Paige felt scared, but when you are hanging around a cliff about to plummet to your watery grave this would be quite understandable.

And speaking of fall she was beginning to hurtle towards the ground at quite a speed.

"**Waaaaaaaaaah!**" Screamed Paige as she hit the water with a splash and sank to the bottom.

"Well, it looks like I should have seen this coming after what happened at the clinic." thought Paige sadly "Now how do I get out … of here … on no."

"Wait … nobody will be able to hear me. What am I going to do?"

The lack of air started to affect Paige as she began to feel light-headed as the water began to rise up to her head. And that is when the young program realized … this was where she would sink down to the dark abyss never to be seen again. Paige continued to wave around and try to escape but knew it was hopeless.

Memories began to enter her head while she heard a splash from above her; the medical clinic, playing her music, sparring with Quorra, the fateful day she lost those closest to her and joined Tessler's army.

As the water completely submerges Paige she lost consciousness just as she felt her waist being heaved upwards.

Paige slowly and weakly opened her eyes; she looked around and saw she was back on the beach of the Derezzing Island. Paige heard the sound of tools working and turned her head to see the renegade working on their escape but his helmet was off revealing somebody she recognized instantly. The field officer tried to get up but was too weak and had to lose consciousness for a while.

Paige had finally woken up, her wounds all but healed. She found herself back in the command ship in her quarters; "me and clu will be arriving in argon soon be sure that there are no problems when we arrive" said a black-haired program on the screen, "As you wish Dyson". General Tessler then turned off the comm screen and decided to address Paige, who just walked into his room, "Sir Do you have a moment?" Paige asked trying to remember what happened. Tessler just nodded as she explain everything from her chase of the renegade to being deserted on the island that was derezzing to nothing; although she left out the part about working with renegade to not raise any suspicion. "Was there any side of the renegade when I was rescued", she asked; Tessler replied "no, when me and pavel found you on the barge that you said you constructed on just floating out in the sea Why?" "just to make sure he didn't get away with this" Paige replied as she pulled out and returned to Tessler the Data Cube that store security codes to General Tessler's Command Ship. "Excellent job Paige if this was to fall into the hands of the renegade there would have been disastrous results". "With you permission I would like to have some spare time to myself just to collect my thoughts on what happened", she requested though it was to confirm something she saw on the island. "Granted" Tessler said as she left the ship.

Beck returned to Tron's tower for training after stowing away on one of the light copters that was rescuing Paige. Right now his mentor had him in a chokehold. "You saved an enemy who wouldn't do the same for you," he said. He grunted as he was thrown to the floor. "Your actions may have brought dire consequences." He trembled and slowly stood up.

"And because I of that I lost our major advantage against tessler," he said, rushing at the program." His teacher blocked each punch and kick he threw with ease. Suddenly, tron once again had him in a dilemma.

"You did the right thing" tron said.

"There was another reason I saved her," he replied. He endured the hits he was given in reaction. He looked over to the area he had trained in only to see it empty and his opponent nowhere to be seen.

He turned around, only to have his tron's disk sail up and stopped next to his neck. "You have feelings for her" his challenger asked. "Yes," his student replied. The pale disc against his neck was pulled back and deactivated as the security just walked away. "Tron?" beck questions looking at the adult program "hm?" Tron replies as he stops "can I take leave from training?" Tron turns around and clamps his disk on his back "sure" Tron says and turns around to see beck gone he sighs memories of someone he once loved coming back and starts training on his own.

"YO BECK" Abel shouted behind a large counter calling for his employee. "What is it Abel?" beck asked. "I need you to travel to the military outpost at the docks, meet the head officer. She will give you speed boat that needs special modifications. I need you to bring it back here." "I'll be back before you know it, Boss." Said beck;

The base was slightly smaller than the main headquarters. "This won't take long." Beck said as he dismounted from the light cycle, and found two men waiting for him.

"Abel's mechanic, I presume?" The platinum-blonde program had a strong accent.

"That's me." beck confirmed. He pointed to the medium-built sentry next to him. "The head of security?" The sentry only nodded and led beck to the harbor where he was supposed to meet the officer in charge. Once they were in front of the speed boats the sentry left leaving beck alone. After a few moments of waiting the mechanic was about to leave when he heard a feminine voice close to his ear saying "_I never suspected you to be the renegade_". Beck quickly turned around to see Paige smirking at him as she sees his expression. "I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy" beck said trying to misguide her. But all she did was disconnect her identity disk and showed him the footage of her seeing half of his face as he was working on the escape craft while she was barely conscious. "So the delivery was just-", "a way to get to you yes" Paige interrupted for beck; but before she could do anything else beck took off his disk and showed her videos of him saving her from drowning and once he was done with the new barge he placed her on it while she was still unconscious and pushed her away from the island. Paige then realized that this program had chances to let her die but risked life and limb to save her. As beck turned to leave he feels her hands grip one side of his body and spun him around so he was face to face with her again and without a second thought he felt something soft against his lips, and it takes beck several seconds to realize that she's kissing me. And it sure feels good. She pulls back, breaking free of my arms, smiling in a happy expression that I've never seen before. "_Bye and thanks_" was all she said before leaving the docks. I left too returning to garage thinking over what happened and only thought to myself that even though it's complicated that something good finally came out of this uprising.


End file.
